Revelations dracohermione
by paperships
Summary: Hermione reveals something concerning Theodore Nott because of a stupid truth or dare and Malfoy and the rest are in shock, Malfoy on the other hand reveals something to Hermione.  Damn summaries .


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, characters and setting belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I don't even own the laptop i'm using. I only own my name and a bunch of things.

* * *

><p>The camp fire illuminates the students that are rounded at the said camp fire and were all talking with each other, exchanging scary stories to scare some shits out of them. Their final exams were finished that morning so their Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall allowed them to spend the night outside the castle but still inside the school premises and here we are with the seventh years with some sixth years gathered on the grassy ground of Hogwarts near the Black lake. Their Head Girl, Hermione Granger was busy having a nice chat with the Head Boy, Theodore Nott. Some of the students, especially Parvati Patil and Lavander Brown, were looking at the pair suspiciously.<p>

"Okay, since this is our last day, let's play a muggle game called truth or dare." Lavender declared which earned her a lot of agreement. She and Parvati wanted to know if Hermione Granger is going out with one of the hottest guy in school, Theodore Nott.

"Ooh, I'll go first," Parvati squealed "Hmm," pretending not to know who to ask, she allowed her eyes first to travel their circle and landed them on Hermione. "Hermione." She said, Hermione looked at her expectantly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." _Thought so_. Parvati smirked at Lavender and brought her attention back to Hermione.

"So, what's the real score between you and Nott?" At this question, all of the students attention was on their Head Girl who was now blushing. One person on their circle was starting to fidget and was looking at Theodore with a murderous glare which the latter was to oblivious to notice and was only focusing on the blushing girl on her side with a sly smile plastered on his face.

"Well, er... Theo, should I tell them?" Hermione asked Nott which he replied with his still sly smile. "Well, Theo and I have been hiding this for seven years from you guys..." No one seems to blink at Hermione's words because now they will find out what's been happening between their heads for the past seven years. Even Harry, Ron and Ginny, who are Hermione's best mates, doesn't even had a single clue to what she was going to reveal and are now anxious to find out. "Well, um you see, er Theo and I are-"

"Jeez, what Hermione is trying to say is we are cousins." Theo cut in in exasperation.

"You're what?!" Draco Malfoy asked, shock written on his face.

"We're cousins." Theo once again said simply.

"But how did that happen?" Harry Potter asked.

"Yeah." Ronald Weasley chimed in.

"Well, you see, Theo's mom and my mom are sisters." Hermione begun.

"So you're a half-blood?" Blaise Zabini asked and took a glance at Malfoy who was looking at Theo and Hermione with jaws slightly opened.

"Not really. You see, my mom is a squib so she was shunned from her family after she turned eighteen but Theo's mom, which is my aunt who loves my mom so much, helped my mom and that's how my mom survived and then my mom met my dad at college who is also coincidentally a squib and well, the rest is history. That's how I got some magical blood." Hermione finished.

"We thought you and Theo are going out." Pansy Parkinson voiced out.

"NO!" Both Hermione and Theo said in unison.

"I would never, ever date Theodore even if we are not related and besides, Theo has his eyes already laid for someone." Hermione replied.

"Hermione..." Theo uttered in a deadly tone which Hermione brushed off.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. Theo."

"Dare." He replied dreading that if he has chosen truth that she will ask him to confess.

"I dare you to kiss the girl that you liked for 3 years." _Dang!_

"I'll get you back at this Hermione Jean Granger." At this, Hermione let out a chuckle and pushed Theo to stand up. Theo, still glowering at Hermione, stood up and walked to the direction where a blonde girl with blue eyes and has no shoes was sitting and was staring at something dreamily.

"Luna." Theo called.

"Oh hello Nott, what can I do for you?" She asked with a dreamy voice.

"This." And Nott pulled Luna up who crashed to his body and gave her a full-frontal snog. A loud gasp was heard from the crowd and a clap can also be heard that was coming from the Head Girl. After some minute, they both pulled back and Luna smiled at Theo.

"Oh, well I hoped that helped you now." said Luna looking at Theo dreamily.

"Absolutely." And they both sat down, his hands where now encircled on the girls' waist. "Now, my turn. Malfoy."

"Dare." Malfoy replied coolly. At this, Theo smirked at his mate. Ah payback.

"I dare you to, well er kiss the girl you like."

"How original." Hermione commented.

"You just wait my dear cousin, this will be interesting."

Malfoy was looking murderous and was refusing to stand.

"Hey Malfoy, what gives?" Blaise asked.

"I refuse." He stated simply with arms crossed.

"You can't." Said Parvati who was excited to find out who the blond likes. Some of the girls where also anxious to find out like Lavender, Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil.

"Malfoy's a chicken." Seamus Finnegan stated where some of the guys laughed with including Harry and Ron, Seamus earned death glares from the Slytherin.

"Oh fuck." And he stood up and walked to the direction where the Head Girl is sitting who was looking at him with wide eyes and surprise.

"No way!" She said out loud and quickly jumped up and ran away.

"Granger come back here." And Malfoy ran after her.

The students that are left on the camp where following the two unlikely not-yet-a-couple with their eyes until the two were gone from their vision.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ron said breaking the silence.

"Actually, it was pretty obvious." Pansy, his girlfriend who was sitting on his lap, said.

"So, we wait for Malfoy to come back for the game to resume." Zacharias Smith, an insensitive Hufflepuff voiced in exasperation.

"Shut up Smith." Goyle glowered which the Hufflepuff just shrugged off.

"Granger." called Malfoy.

"No Malfoy, this can't be bloody true." said Hermione while shaking her head. She stopped under the big elm tree and was slightly panting.

"Dammit Granger, I liked you ever since. Well, since third year but the point is I like you. A lot." At this, Hermione just stared at him and because he wasn't a fan of waiting, he quickly grabbed her waist and kissed her full on the mouth.

Hermione on the other hand was stiff to do anything, she was contemplating if she should push Malfoy away from her and run away or just go along with the kiss. Malfoy noticed Hermione's lack of reaction and so, he deepened the kiss with his tongue licking the bottom part of her lips. At this, Hermione's knees (hey, that rhymes) weakened and she had to hold on to something and that something was Malfoy's shoulder. Draco noticed her action and so, he encircled her arms on his neck and he held her in his arms, one hand was on her nape while the other was supporting her lower back. His tongue was inside her mouth dancing with hers now. 'If I had known that this girl can kiss, I should have locked her up in a broom cupboard and snogged her senseless.' Was what he was thinking as their kiss goes from something passionate to fierce. He was kissing her neck when they were both interrupted by a howling from the Forbidden Forest. They both jumped apart from each other and both were trying to catch their breaths.

"Um, did we just-" Hermione was unable to finish the sentence dreading that if she had, the whole thing would be real.

"Kiss? Yeah." replied Malfoy looking anywhere but her.

"You said you liked me since third year." said Hermione trying to think logically as to how he could have liked her.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Malfoy walked to the cliff and sat on the edge with his legs dangling, he looked at the moon which was full and was illuminating them both. Hermione followed and sat next to him but not close enough.

"Why? I don't know, at first I really detested you because my father said your kinds were just filth that we wipe away from the soles of our shoes, but you know what's weird? The more I wanted to hate you, the more I watched you and that hate turned into something I didn't want to entertain. And what you did in third year, how you smacked my nose, nobody has ever stood up from me like that. You proved to be something more than just a plain bookworm. While people see you as someone who is annoyingly smart, what I see is a strong person who strives to belong in a world that she never even knew really existed before. While other girls try to pretty themselves up with make ups and other goos, you filled yourself with intelligence and bravery. You're the only one who can compete with my banters with your witty comebacks and annoyingly logical reasons." And after that said, Malfoy took a large intake of air, still looking at the moon. Hermione was shocked from the revelation he gave her and was gaping at the blond. "Well, say something?" He looked at her direction and chuckled a little at the expression plastered on her face. Hermione noticed this and quickly looked away hiding the blush that was creeping in on her cheeks.

"Uh, wow." Was all she could reply.

"Wow? Really Granger? I expected more than just a wow coming from you, being the Valedictorian of our class and all." He teased with a small smile in his face.

"Oh shut up." She replied playfully smacking his arm. "I just didn't know that you could be so deep. You saw something that I myself didn't even bothered looking through. Thank you." She said looking at him with a smile.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"For telling me. And for letting me see your other side. The one without the mask you've been wearing since first year."

"Huh?" At this, Malfoy looked at her feigning innocence.

"Don't 'huh' me as if I'm dumb. I wasn't dubbed as the Brightest Witch of our Age just for nothing. I can see what your trying to hide behind that facade you wear everyday. You just wanted to be accepted, just like me, but the difference is, I wanted to be accepted in this wizarding society whereas you wanted to be accepted by your own father going to the extent of following his footprints and joining the D- SHIT! I'm sorry." She realized her mistake and smacked her forehead with her right hand. "I'm such a sorry excuse for a person. Sorry. I'll shut up." At this, Malfoy just laughed at her embarrassment. "Hey!" She smacked his arms once again in annoyance.

"Oh you're so cute." And he leaned forward and pecked her on the tip of her nose. At this, Hermione's face flushed. "I think we should get back." And Draco stood up and offered a hand for Hermione to grab. They walked back together side by side with their hands constantly colliding with each other

"Finally, now we could continue the game. So Malfoy, did you snogged the living daylights out from my cousin?" Nott asked which Malfoy answered with a playful smirk.

The End

AN: While I was writing the part about Draco's revelation, I was actually thinking about Hiro from Koizora *he's also blond*.

This is actually my very first draco/hermione fic and I promised myself that I would never, ever post a fanfic online but I'm feelin' kinda bold tonight. Excuse me for some grammatical error, English is not my mother tongue .


End file.
